


don't you dare give up on me, lance!

by Stxphbxby



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drunk Sara, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, One-Shots, Smut, drunk ava, proof that avalance is endgame, some AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:46:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14278188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stxphbxby/pseuds/Stxphbxby
Summary: A series of one-shots based on Avalance (Ava Sharpe & Sara Lance).SARA - 'cold blooded assassin' - LANCE....fell for... AVA - 'stick to protocol' - SHARPE.





	don't you dare give up on me, lance!

Ava Sharpe hated Mondays with a passion, not only was it the beginning of a tiring week to head but it was also the only day of the week her impolite, inappropriate and self absorbed boss, Rip Hunter, decided to show up. Just like every day at 6am, Ava's alarm chimed to the worlds most annoying beeping sound ever heard...sounds more like a heart monitor than an alarm clock but its the only sound that seems to wake Ava up.

She cant tell whats more annoying, her newlywed neighbors...Amaya and Nate she thinks they're called, once again letting the headboard crash against the wall or the window she had foolishly left slightly open during the wet and miserable night.

Ava knew she had to be in the office dead on 8am but there was no way she would be able to function without a shower, bacon roll and a warm cup of coffee. Although Ava rushed through showering, brushing teeth, dressing and tying her hair in a overly tight top knot, she was still behind schedule..there was no way she could cook herself breakfast, make coffee and arrive at the office all before 8am because it was 7:21am now, she remembered that new coffee shop had just opened on the corner of waverider street, she had yet to buy anything from inside but she did trip over the "specials" sign a few mornings ago, she grabbed her long black jacket and headed for the door.

As Ava walked down the street she was rehearsing in her head what excuse she would use on her boss if she was late, which was a fairly plausible scenario considering it was now almost 7:35am and she hadn't even arrived at the coffee shop yet. She thought to herself how useful it would be if she could stop time for a few minutes.

she turned the corner and was relieved to see that the cafe wasn't overly packed, only 3 people standing in the line waiting to order their daily dose of caffeine. As she entered the shop she jumped slightly at the bell ringing above her to notify the staff of a new customer, it felt like each and every person turned at looked at her but she only noticed one pair of eyes on her, they belonged to a gorgeous blonde behind the counter.. her eyes were a striking shade of sky blue. She didn't know how long she had been staring at the waitress but she knew that she didn't want to take her eyes off of her,but the sound of the the door opening again behind her snapped her out of the daze.

'Hi there, what can i get for you' the blonde shouted from across the room while motioning for Ava to move closer to the till.

'Sorry..er..a cappuccino and bacon roll to go please' Ava said way too quickly as she pretended to look around the room to try and disguise that fact she was blushing, when she was sure she wasn't looking, Ava turned to watch the lady prepare her order. Ava wondered if it was the first coffee shop she has worked at but she doubted it because the blonde seemed to know exactly what she was doing.. 

 Ava must've started day dreaming again because the next thing she knew the woman was standing in front of her smirking.

'I would tell you it was rude to stare but then id be scared you would stop' the waitress said while picking up a pen and the cup, before Ava could respond the blonde continued 'can i take your name'.

'uh..Ava Sharpe...with an e' Ava stated while trying to work out whether this beautiful woman was flirting with her or if that was just wishful thinking.

She blushed as soon as she noticed the other woman's amused facial expression, in attempt to hide her face she rummaged through her bag for her purse..'how much does that come to' she asked quietly while still fiddling.

'That comes to $6.80, Ava Sharpe with an e' the blonde said smiling to herself as she tapped a few buttons and opened the til.

Ava wasn't sure whether she was blushing for a second time or still hasn't recovered from the first but she knows she must look like a teenager with a crush to the other woman right now. She handed the correct money over and took a quick glance at the name tag pinned to the waitresses uniform, ' _of course you would have such a pretty name_ ' Ava thought to herself.

She quickly put her purse away and grabbed the bacon roll in one hand and coffee in the other, the time now was 7;41am so she rushed for the door but not before shouting 'thank you....Sara'.

 

 

Luckily Ava arrived just before 8am, but was surprised to see that rip was standing in her office with an bunch of paperwork under his arm..it was the fact he was in her office that shocked her but that he actually seemed to be doing his job, or at least looked like it to anybody that didn't know him.

'miss Sharpe, later than usual...late night?' Rip asked with a suggesting tone.

'uh something like, boss, but at least i am still on time' she shot back while placing her coffee and breakfast on the desk.

she watched Rip tense slightly at the comeback intended to suggest that he was in fact never on time but the look was soon replaced with a somewhat professional glare, if that was even a thing.

'We have 8 meetings all booked before 3pm so you better get to work' he said more aggressive than his previous comment 'ill be in my office if you need me' he continued as he dropped the pile of paperwork on Ava's desk, making a loud bang and causing the table to shake..enough so that Ava's still hot coffee practically jumped up and splattered all over the floor.

'Nice job, i hadn't even had a sip of that yet' she shouted while stepping back so the drink didn't get on her shoes.

rip shot an apologetic look at Ava and rushed over to try and clear up what he could. Ava stepped away and let him deal with that mess while she tidied her desk that now looks like somebody dropped a bomb on it.

'Erm miss Sharpe, who is gorgeous' he said with an amused expression

still pissed off at rip she didn't even look up when she snapped 'what the hell are you on about' 

'your cof'- rip started before being cut off by Ava snatching the cup out of his hand to take a look for herself.

'That is none of your business!' Ava said while grabbing her jacket and bag.

'Uh, Ava where do you think you're going, we have a meeting in 10 minutes!'

Ava thought about it, about how bad it would look to be late to the first meeting of the week but at this moment she was too angry at rip and distracted by Sara she couldn't care less about  it. 'Seeing as you ruined my coffee, i am going to buy a new one' Ava said while rushing out of the door without another word.

 

As she left the building in a hurry, she ignored the looks from all her colleagues...all she wanted to do right now was see Sara again.

 

**Author's Note:**

> if you have any prompts or idea's, you're welcome to suggest them either in the comments or contact me on   
> twitter - @stxphbxby  
> instagram - @stephdearsley  
> instagram au - @miss.saralance


End file.
